


Ghosts That We Knew

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Category: (500) Days of Summer (2009), This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hansen has been broken one too many times and no one has ever come along with the strength to put him back together. Tuck just wants to take care of someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts That We Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: "Ghosts That We Knew" by - Mumford & Sons
> 
> I've wanted this to be done for so long. I love these characters and could see the chemistry between them working well. Since I could not find anything to satisfy my needs, I went ahead and wrote it on my own. Porn-with-plot, if we're being honest, but that's what we bloody come for is it not?

This is a story about two boys. Boy number one was an architect with an obsession with love. He loved love and just wanted to share that with someone. Boy number two was an agent working closely from his desk who was still trying to pick-up the pieces of his life after two failed relationships with his ex-wife and his best friend’s fiancé.

The two never expected to find solace in one another, but sometimes things work out in their favor. 

This _is_ a love story.

* * *

“Tom, this needs to stop.”

Tom would argue that no, this definitely needs to continue. This needs to continue until the women he loved so ruthlessly hurt as much as he did. But he was almost out of plates and if his sister found him like this again, Tom figured that she would institutionalize him instead of taking pity this time. He turned his gaze to Paul, watching him with a small glare, “ _They_ need to stop.”

“Tom,” Paul started, pausing as he frowned. He messed up his now shorter hair, shaking his head as he looked back at his packed boxes. Moving out would have to wait then. As per usual, Tom was coming first...again. Paul sighed, turning his attention back to Tom once more, “Look, you know I love you man. You obsess though. These women…first it was Summer and for almost a year and a half she led you around on an invisible leash for whenever she found you convenient. Then there was Autumn, who was so sweet but honestly not looking for a relationship. That is, a relationship with a man. Yet, she led you around for two-hundred and fifty-six days Tom. Just…come to my wedding tonight and get out. It has been two months since Autumn, Tom, I am going to call your sister if this continues.”

Tom grumbled his protest lowly but he knew Paul would and now that his sister was in high school, he was not a fan of her lectures. She already lectured him twice that year; the first time when he mentioned he found another male attractive (not because she disapproved of him being possibly gay but because he did not tell her sooner) and the second time when he started to date Autumn. She was his height now and played lacrosse year round. Tom called her a hurricane on her good days, at that point, since she was so hard to deal with. He wasn’t risking it.

* * *

Tuck paced nervously, stopping every few seconds to try to speak before shaking his head and beginning his pacing again. Lauren tilted her head as she watched him pace, sipping at her coffee slowly as she shot Trish a look next to her. Trish rolled her eyes, slapping her hand down on the counter once to get Lauren and Tuck’s attention. Sighing, she motioned between Lauren and herself as she stared Tuck down, “Tell us now what you need to or forever hold your peace. I have my kids and some dinner to cook in thirty minutes.”

Tuck sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He looked up nervously, staring down the two women across from him with a frown, “I…I think…That is, I’m pretty sure I’m a poof.”

“What’s a poof?” FDR’s voice rang out from the living room, making Tuck roll his eyes. He knew it was a matter of time before FDR participated but he could really do without the sarcasm. “Speak English to them. I’ve known you my entire life and I still don’t know with you sometimes…”

Tuck scoffed and opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off as FDR entered the kitchen, “I mean real English, not your British slang.”

“We came first…” Tuck mumbled, glaring at FDR for a moment before sighing again. He slumped down into a seat at Lauren and FDR’s breakfast bar, laying his head down on the counter as he groaned loudly, “It means I think I’m gay. No well, piss it, I know I’m gay and have been quite some time.”

At the moment of silence that followed, Tuck lifted his head slowly to stare at Trish, Lauren, and FDR across from him. FDR was smirking, nodding as he stared at Tuck with his arms crossed in front of him. Lauren was offering a small and comforting smile while Trish was visibly having an internal freak-out. Lauren was the first to speak up, standing to come around and hug Tuck as she did, “Oh Tuck…”

“S’not…I just…I’m sure of it, I just haven’t ever accepted it until now. And you,” He pointed at FDR over Lauren’s shoulder, giving him a less-than-playful glare, “I’ve never been interested in you, you aren’t my bloody type. So don't start on me mate.”

“I’m everyone’s type,” FDR scoffed, rolling his eyes as Lauren laughed under her breath at him. Tuck snorted, shaking his head as he squeezed Lauren one more time before stepping away, “You’re too much of a pretty boy for my taste, love. Sorry.”

“Too…what?!”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Lauren hissed, glaring at FDR for a moment before looking back to Tuck, “I think it’s great you are confiding in us, Tuck. Hey, you should come with me today to my friend Robyn’s wedding. Trish was going to be my date but she is now occupied, right Trish?"

Lauren shot Trish a look that Tuck couldn't miss and Trish gave a feverent nod after seeing it. Lauren smiled sweetly at her, turning to Tuck once more, "FDR has to go in to the office since he isn’t responsible enough to finish his work on time…”

“I’ll have you know, I just had to re-do something since someone got an urge to make a little office visit last night, okay?” FDR gave her a pointed look, making Lauren blush and Tuck laugh as he shook his head at the two of them. Looking over to Lauren, Tuck sighed and nodded, smiling warily at her, “Only if you don’t try to bloody match-make me or something.”

* * *

Tom exited the car in front of the large ballroom to go into Robyn and Paul’s reception after their ceremony with a shiver. It was cold out, but he figured the wedding was indoors so he had forgotten his coat at home. Rubbing his hands together, Tom glanced around to see if he could find Paul and congratulate him again. He spotted a man in a light, almost purple, shirt and dark slacks leaning on a brick wall, speaking with a woman he recognized from Robyn’s design firm. Tom approached cautiously, clearing his throat to get the attention of both of them. The woman smiled warmly at him, but Tom was distracted as the man she was with turned to look in Tom’s direction. Tom couldn’t place if it was the strong jawline or his bright almost green eyes, but Tom instantly found himself drawn in. He smiled, shyly, nodding to the man before forcing himself to look over to the woman he was with once more, “Sorry to interrupt, but you work with Robyn right?”

“Yeah! You are Paul’s best man right? Tom, was it?” The woman greeted him warmly, stepping up to offer a hand. Tom laughed at her enthusiasm, nodding at her as he shook her hand, “Yeah, it’s Tom. Lauren, correct?”

He waited for her to nod before continuing, glancing over at the man she was with casually as he did, “Until yesterday I lived with Paul, actually. Which is why I know he doesn’t have his phone...and I sort of needed to find him before the reception starts. Have you seen them, by chance?”

“Paul and Robyn actually just went in! I need to call my fiancé anyways and the hall is a bit quieter, I’ll walk you in,” Lauren offered her arm, letting Tom loop his through her own with a small grin. She looked over at her friend, offering him her other arm, “You coming Tuck?”

“I think I’ll take a moment, thank you though love,” The man, Tuck, drawled out slowly. Tom felt the deep and thickly accented voice go directly to his gut, making him swallow nervously as he began to lead Lauren away. He knew that feeling. It was the same feeling Summer and Autumn had once produced. The same feeling anyone he was interested in pursuing managed to cause in his stomach. Tom was screwed, that was what he knew from that feeling, and he needed to stay as far away from that man as he could to avoid more hurting. Lauren spoke up finally as they entered the ballroom entry hall, glancing over at Tom casually as she did, “So, Tom, what was your line of work again?”

“I’m an architect,” Tom smiled down at Lauren before looking in to the main ballroom, “I actually designed this.”

“ _Really_?” Lauren looked around at all the fine detailing, taking in the arched ceilings and delicate carvings around them, “This is beautiful!”

“Thanks,” Tom blushed lightly, motioning to the hall on his right, “I need to go find Paul however. Hopefully I’ll see you and your…”

“Friend, just a friend,” Lauren smirked at him as she fished out her phone, looking Tom up and down as she did, “Not interested in my kind.”

“O-Oh,” Tom stuttered, a first in a long time for him. He smiled politely at Lauren, nodding at her as he stepped back, “I shall see you both later then.”

Tom scurried away to find Paul under Lauren’s watchful eyes. He finally found him a few moments later, offering his gratitude and congratulations as he did. Tom attempted to calm himself by rambling to Paul about all the hidden architectural features that Paul and Robyn could use to hide from guest in, but it really was only a temporary fix for Tom’s nerves that lasted until he entered into the ballroom once more.

* * *

Tuck’s head shot up as he watched the man from before enter into the ballroom, tugging nervously at his tie. Tuck found it rather endearing, though he would never admit that out loud. He watched as the man, Tom if Tuck was remembering correctly, crossed the hall to the wedding party’s table. Tuck was still trying to accept that he was gay, though Tom wasn’t really making it any easier with how he looked at the wedding that night. But Tuck was a father and had an ex-wife, not many men accepted that. Hell, not many _women_ even accepted that. After FDR and Lauren got together, Tuck did a lot of thinking on his life. Katie was open to giving their relationship another try, but when Tuck went to take her out he found that was not what he wanted. He chased women for so long but Tuck suddenly found he was completely disinterested in them.

He had long ago had a sneaking suspicion that he was gay. Katie came along during that time and FDR had pushed him to get with her. He pretended to be attracted at first, and eventually grew to admire her solely based on her personality. After Joe was born, Tuck let it crash down on him that he was not physically attracted to her still and his eyes would wander to the men around him at work or at Joe’s events. Tuck wanted to take care of someone though, and since he was rather small for a man it did not seem like that was an option. He wanted to be that nurturing and loving support figure, not the one that needed taking care of. Tuck was in no way emotionally unstable, nor was he heartbroken. Tuck just wanted to love someone and could not seem to find anyone to love. Lauren nudged him with her elbow, giving him a pointed look, “You are shameless in your rapture of this man, Tuck.”

“Oi! I am no such thing,” Tuck scoffed, crossing his arms as he shot Lauren a glare. His glare softened after a moment though, his shoulders sagging as he risked a glance at the man once more, “You know last wedding I was at, I spent it convincing FDR to date again…”

“For that, I am forever grateful. Though, I am still sorry how that all went down…”

“S’quite alright love. We all knew at some point, we’re all to blame,” Tuck smiled over at Lauren, reaching over to give her hand a small squeeze. He heard a throat being cleared and Tuck glanced over, feeling his breath nearly stop at the sight of Tom and Paul standing there. Paul smiled warmly at them as Tom fidgeted next to him, seeming to want to look everywhere but at Tuck. Paul stepped forward, taking Lauren’s hands into his own, “Thank you so much for your gift. A whole kitchen remodel? That is too much! We received it this morning. When I was finishing moving our stuff in I noticed it! I sent a picture to Robyn and, well...Robyn will be lying to you and saying she didn’t cry over it.”

“It really was nothing,” Lauren smiled, nodding over to Tuck, “My friend Tuck helped me with picking the color scheme based on Robyn’s apartment photos I showed him. My company tested all the products too, so they are the safest you can get.”

“Thank you,” Paul smiled, blushing at the safety comment, “You know how I feel about safety being in the medical field.”

“I know,” Lauren smirked, looking down at Tuck next to her as she did. She looked up to Tom, still avoiding their gazes, and smirked in a knowing way, “Hey Tom, Tuck was just mentioning how he loved the capitals on the top of the columns. Why don’t you explain the design inspiration while Paul shows me where Robyn got off to so I can give her my congratulations?”

Tuck shot her a glare, his gaze softening only when he glanced over to Tom nervously. Tom nodded, not saying a comment as he slid into the chair near Tuck’s own. Lauren drug the confused Paul away, muttering about forcing things on her own as she did. The two of them sat together nervously, not speaking for a few moments before Tuck finally cleared his throat, smiling over at Tom’s suddenly alert expression, “I take it you’re the architect of this building, love?”

Tom blushed, nodding his head quickly as he sipped the glass of champagne in front of him, “Yeah. I uh…I used to make greeting cards but I always had wanted to do this more.”

“Sounds exciting. I…” Tuck paused, contemplating how to phrase his line of work. He cleared his throat, giving Tom a shy smile, “I work for the government.”

“Stressful,” Tom cringed, making Tuck laugh openly in a way he hadn’t since taking out Lauren two years before. Tom smiled at his laugh, leaning in closer to speak in more hushed tones about his design work as he did. Tom never was one for sticking with his original plans.

* * *

Tom had long since accepted that he just wanted to be loved. It didn’t have to be a woman, he would settle down with anyone who would take him. Take all his quirks and flaws and love him regardless. Tom was desperate for love and had been looking to all the wrong people for it. Autumn was the thing that made him realize it too. Autumn had taken his heart out and led him along like a puppy. She spoke of children and marriage and meeting each others families until one day Tom came home early from work and she was sleeping with the woman from her internship. Tom was sick of it all and was heartbroken, ready for any attention that even hinted at being genuinely good.

That is why by the end of the night, Tom found himself outside with Tuck on one of the hidden balconies he neglected to tell Paul about, considering it _his_ balcony. They both had glasses of champagne in hand and Tom was comfortably buzzed while Tuck was still hardly there. Tom found himself leaning on the balcony, overlooking Los Angeles with a soft and content smile. Tuck leaned next to him, his hip resting dangerously close to Tom’s arm as he stared up at the exterior of the ballroom, “S’really a beautiful building you designed. I’m impressed. Very baroque meats neoclassical…”

“ _You_ like architecture?”

“I like art, darling,” Tuck glanced down to Tom, taking in his messy and shaggy brown hair and the way his lean but obviously toned body leaned against the marble of the balcony’s railing. “I _love_ to admire beautiful things.”

Tom glanced up, feeling the heavy gaze on him, and felt his words get caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of ‘ _flattery gets you no where, Tuck_ ’ and he stopped himself instead, shutting his mouth and staring with a confused smile in its place. There was no point in lying; the flattery was getting Tuck _everywhere_. Tuck took Tom’s empty champagne glass, setting it aside on the flattop of the railing behind his back. Tom stood up straighter at the motion, facing Tuck with a perplexed look, “What are you doing?”

“Hoping I’m not bloody reading this wrong,” Tuck murmured as he took a step closer to Tom. Tom swallowed his nerves, his hands shaking visibly as Tuck reached a hand up slowly, letting it rest on the side of Tom’s neck. He let his thumb graze over the Tom’s cheek, smiling at the blissed look that took over Tom’s features. Leaning forward delicately, Tuck pressed their foreheads together so that their noses touched and he could feel Tom’s breath ghosting over his lips. Tom stared up into Tuck’s eyes nervously, letting his own hands come to rest on Tuck’s hips. At the simple gesture, Tuck leaned in and let his lips press against Tom’s. Tom felt his stomach do backflips over the gesture, his hands squeezing at Tuck’s hips reflexively. Tuck smirked before pulling back, just enough to stare Tom in the eyes, “Sorry, love, been wanting to do that all night.”

“I…Can…Can I have your number? We should grab dinner sometime…”

Tuck froze for a moment, staring at Tom with a casual smile once he came out of his excited shock. He slipped his hand into Tom’s pocket, pulling out his phone as he did. Tom made a sound Tuck would later describe as adorable and Tom would call mortifyingly undignified, but from Tuck’s look of sure pleasure at it Tom would not mind making it again for him. As long as he saw the smile Tuck had given him reach to his eyes again, Tom would arguably do anything. Tom only broke away from those thoughts when Lauren’s voice filtered in from the hallway calling for Tuck and Tuck slipped Tom’s phone back into his pocket. Leaning in one more time, Tuck kissed Tom on the cheek before he whispered in a gravely tone, “That’s got my mobile number now. Make good use of it.”

* * *

“Wait, you gave him your number?” Lauren squawked at him, glancing over from the driver’s seat of Tuck’s Audi. Tuck frowned, nodding as he sunk down in his seat a little, “Just cause it was a wedding doesn’t mean I can’t charm a young bloke…”

“A young _bloke_? Tuck, that young bloke is head architect at a successful firm. He’s not some random kid going on an identity crisis...”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Tuck shouted from the passenger’s seat, staring over at Lauren with a scorned look, “Love, you have to understand, I’m not…this isn’t new. It happened well before Katie. Katie bloody knows already. This isn’t some experimenting phase, Lauren. I’m trying to find the one for me.”

“I just don’t want to see you hurt, Tuck.”

“I know pet, I know.”

* * *

“You met someone at Paul’s wedding? Dude, that’s low…” McKenzie shook his head at Tom the next morning, drinking down his coffee as though it was his lifeline, “I didn’t even try to hookup with a bridesmaid and come on now.”

“It’s not like that. He’s different.”

“ _He_?” McKenzie raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly as a smile formed and Tom looked away at his phone, “Does Paul know yet?”

“Do I know what?” Paul questioned as he pulled his chair up, making McKenzie and Tom both jump at the noise. Paul looked between them both, sipping his coffee with a dazed smile, “I repeat, do I know what?”

“Tom met a guy at your wedding that he wants to take on a date.”

“Take? I always saw Tom being the bottom in these relationships…”

“What? Why would I be bottoming?” Tom’s head shot up from staring down at his phone at that comment, looking between his friends that both had expressions screaming ‘ _give me a fucking break Tom_ ’. Tom sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair, “Maybe. I don’t know. I’ve only dated like two guys before and neither were serious.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Paul muttered, glancing to the pastry case near them as he did. McKenzie hummed in agreement, making Tom scoff and roll his eyes at them both, “Whatever, I’ll see you guys later. I have work to finish for Monday.”

* * *

Tuck’s phone rang on his desk next to him, an unfamiliar number popping up on his screen. Frowning down at the number, Tuck hit answer and nodded to FDR who already had his tracing programs up and ready, “’Lo?”

“Uh, Tuck? It’s uh…it’s Tom…from Robyn and Paul’s wedding…”

Tuck relaxed, waving FDR off who gave him a knowing smirk. Leaning back in his chair, Tuck hummed in recognition, “Mmmm yes, Tom. How are you today, pet?”

“Fine uh, great, really. So hey, I was just…since it’s Friday and I took the weekend off…I mean, you don’t have to but…I just…”

“Tom,” Tuck cut him off, laughing as he ran a hand over his face to attempt to calm himself down, “Are you asking me on a date, darling?”

“ _Yes_ , Jesus. I never have trouble with this usually, sorry. You just…make me nervous…”

“Pet, calm down,” Tuck muttered, making Tom stop his rambling almost instantly. Tuck laughed lowly, a laugh he reserved for when he was trying to court someone, “How about this, love. You text me your address, get into something nice, and I’ll pick you up at six?”

“I…I can do that.”

“Mmm I can’t wait then,” Tuck drawled, hanging up the phone as he turned to face FDR again with a wide grin. FDR laughed at him, shaking his head as he did, “Go get ready. I’ll get you reservations somewhere fancy and you get yourself looking good. I know it’s a struggle.”

“Oh piss off, Franklin.”

* * *

Tom paced his apartment nervously. Now that Paul was gone and he was alone again, it suddenly felt as though the apartment was far too big for just Tom to be living in. He looked up at his chalk wall, examining the faded portions and mentally cataloging what he needed to redo already. All he had left on his list of things his apartment needed was to clean it top to bottom, but he wasn’t going to do _that_ before having dinner with Tuck. Glancing to his clock, the **5:58** glared at him in bright blue numbers making him groan out of pre anxiety. He heard the buzzer and jumped up, shuffling over to the door. Buzzing Tuck in without even asking, Tom began to pace in front of his door nervously.

The knock came a few minutes later and Tom jumped, checking himself in the mirror on the wall. He grimaced at his messy hair, taking a deep breath once more before opening the door. Tom froze at the sight of Tuck, sucking in a sharp breath. Tuck wore a dark blue button up, the top two buttons undone, and a pair of rather fitted black slacks. He had both hands shoved into his pockets and Tom could see the hints of a tattoo peaking out from the top of his shirt that made him want to adjust his own fitted pants.

Tuck took Tom’s appearance in appreciatively. Tom with his simple button up and fitted maroon sweater over it, topped off with fitted brown slacks. He unconsciously licked his lips, looking Tom up and down as a smile slowly blossomed. Tom smiled shyly in return, reaching up to put a hand on the back of his neck in a nervous gesture he was familiar with. He laughed, smiling again at Tuck as he motioned to his outfit, “Sorry I just…I didn’t know…”

“You look absolutely ravishing, don’t apologize,” Tuck muttered, reached over reflexively to brush some of Tom’s stray hair out of his face. Tom blushed at the action, smiling at Tuck as he stepped closer so he could shut his door behind him, hearing the lock click as it closed, “Should we head out?”

Tuck nodded, his throat suddenly feeling dry as he took Tom’s hand in his own and led him down the stairs of the apartment complex. Tuck approached his car parked out front, opening the door and holding it open for Tom. Tom thanked him quietly as he looked back up to his apartment complex to hide his smile. He heard Tuck get in the other side and as the car hummed to life, Tom glanced over to Tuck nervously, “This is a really nice car…”

“Hmmm? This is my secondary. If I could drive my car around here legally she'd blow the bloody Range Rovers I see everywhere out of the war. Not a soddin’ question.”

“What? Is it a Lotus or something?”

“You know what a Lotus is?” Tuck whipped his head to look at Tom, eyes blown wide in awe as he did. Tom blushed, smiling and nodding as he did, “Yeah, I like to look at beautiful things.”

“Oi, I see what you did there,” Tuck smirked, reaching over to take Tom’s hand into his own. Tom laughed nervously, looking down at the radio. He cleared his throat to get Tuck’s attention, motioning to the dials once he did, “Mind?”

Tuck shook his head, smirking as he returned his focus to the road, “Go right ahead, love. Though I don’t know if you’ll enjoy it…”

Tom smiled widely as Joy Division started through the speakers. Looking over at Tuck, he gave Tuck’s hand a small squeeze as he hummed along. Tuck did not think he could smile wider if he tried.

* * *

“Mate, he’s perfect,” Tuck collapsed into his couch, groaning as he did over the phone to FDR. Joe was on the way over with Katie and he was taking him paintballing, but Tuck could not resist calling his friend to share his good fortune, “Can you background search him for me so I don’t feel like a perv doing so?”

“Making me do the dirty work? Oh princess…”

“Mate, I can still kill you with my pinky finger and will not hesitate.”

“Ye of so little faith!” FDR cried out, laughing as he did. Tuck could hear Lauren laughing in the background as well and blushed at the sounds of shuffling papers. FDR’s laughing faded into a silence that could only result in him smirking. Tuck rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming already before FDR’s smug voice returned, “I already did it. You know you both are Hansen? I found that odd, but otherwise nothing bad. His name is Thomas Hansen, goes by Tom. Architect, and a successful one at that. Used to work in the greeting card business before that job. He checks out, Tucker. You just have to woo him.”

The doorbell rang to Tuck’s home and he sighed, shaking his head, “I need to tell him about Joe…”

“Not yet man. Go have fun with the little man today, think about that later…”

* * *

Later ended up being much later. Tuck and Tom got lost in a whirlwind of dates. One turned into ten and a month turned into six. Tom was happier than he could ever remember being and Tuck was starting to contemplate things he never had before. Tuck had already managed to tell Tom he was in the CIA, not really wanting to keep as many secrets like he had with Katie. Tom didn’t believe him at first but after Tom pulled up his laptop and showed him his gun and badge, Tom was swayed. The fact that he had a son slipped finally when Tuck and Tom were at Tom’s apartment one night drinking beers together and watching an old French film Tom loved.

A scene with a father and son being reunited had just ended and Tuck had gone oddly quiet. Tom glanced over at him, setting his beer aside as he took Tuck’s hand, “What’s wrong?”

“If I ever lost my son, I don’t know what I would do,” Tuck froze as soon as it slipped, his entire body going ridged. Slowly, he glanced over to Tom to gauge his reaction. Tom watched him with a curious gaze, his head tilted to the right a little as Tuck slowly began to relax again. Tuck opened and closed his mouth a few times to attempt to speak before Tom finally reached up and placed a finger over Tuck’s lips. Tuck stopped, staring down at Tom in awe as Tom smiled up at him, “Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t freak out. I promise, I understand you having a kid and I’m not leaving.”

“Darling…”

“Tucker,” Tom took Tuck’s beer, setting on the table next to them. Smiling shyly, he switched the TV off and stood up. Taking both of Tuck’s hands into his own, Tom began to lead him back into his bedroom. Tuck watched in awe as Tom slowly lifted his shirt above his head, standing in front of Tuck expectantly. They had not treaded into any kind of sexual territory before, both still inexperienced with men. They kissed and they lazily made out, but Tom and Tuck were both clear with each other about taking things slow.

Before Tuck could attempt to do it himself, Tom was slowly raking Tuck’s shirt up his back and over his head. Tom groaned at the sight of Tuck’s finely toned body, his hands finding their way to Tuck’s hips. Tuck jumped at the contact, his eyes meeting Tom’s nervously. With an unconscious lick of the lips, Tuck leaned in and pressed his lips tightly to Tom’s. His tongue slipped into Tom’s mouth as Tom gasped, a small moan following as it did. He walked them backwards slowly, Tom falling on top of him as he fell back onto the bed. Tuck laughed loudly, only stopping as it faded into a moan when Tom experimentally rolled his hips on Tuck’s. Tuck glanced up to Tom with wide eyes, watching as Tom leaned down to mouth at Tuck’s tattoos. Tom smiled up at him before pressing a soft kiss to the one on his clavicle, “Stay tonight. I want to taste each of these…”

Tuck didn’t hesitate to agree.

* * *

The first time they actually had sex was almost four months later. They were coming up on knowing each other for a year and Tom had taken to staying at Tuck’s house more often than not. Tom had met Joe by then, and Tuck proudly introduced him as his boyfriend. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but then neither was their relationship. They spent their dates in now, cooking dinner together and watching movies or old TV shows on the Netflix account. When it happened, Tom had not been expecting it to be as intimate as it felt. He knew sex was something huge in relationships. He understood that and expected that basic connection. What he did not expect was for Tuck to slowly take him apart with his hands.

It started when he stepped into Tuck’s bedroom in the middle of the afternoon. He had a key and had let himself in, not expecting Tuck to still be in the shower. It happened so perfectly that Tom even debated asking Tuck if he had planned it. The minute Tom opened the door to the bedroom to enter in, calling out Tuck’s name as he did, Tuck opened the bathroom door and stepped out of the steam filled room. Their eyes met and Tuck blushed, though Tom liked to remind him he had nothing to be ashamed of. Tom had crossed the room to Tuck, dropping the bag of groceries he had brought over on the rug as he made his way over. He grabbed Tuck’s hips, crushing them against his own as he fit his lips over Tuck’s own. Tom felt Tuck groan, his wet hands scrabbling under Tom’s shirt to pull it over his head. He tossed it aside, pulling back with heavy breaths as he stared into Tom’s eyes, “Can…can I…love please…”

“ _Yes_ Tucker, please,” Tom hissed out, sighing in relief as Tuck reached for the button on Tom’s jeans. Tom stepped away to attempt to get out of his jeans and briefs. He finally returned his attention to Tuck to find the towel that was once there was discarded. Tom crossed the room to Tuck’s bed, crawling into it languidly. He sprawled out as Tuck draped himself on top of Tom, covering his body completely. Tom sighed in contentment as Tuck slowly began to kiss as every inch of skin he could see on Tom. Tuck took well over ten minutes of just kissing and nipping at Tom’s skin, ending by trailing his tongue up the back of Tom’s thigh. Tom was a withering mess underneath him already, knowing that Tuck had not even got started.

Tuck slowly ran his hand along the outside of Tom’s thigh, settling it on the curve of his hips and gripping there. Tuck pressed his nose against the back of Tom’s neck, breathing in the familiar smell of charcoal and something earthy that Tuck just filed away under the label ‘ _HOME_ ’. He moved so that he was straddling one of Tom’s thighs, letting both his hands hold onto Tom’s hips as he kissed down Tom’s spine. Tom ground into the mattress underneath him, already aching for a form of friction and painstakingly hard. Tuck smirked as he pressed a final kiss to Tom’s lower back before looming over him again. Tom turned his head to the side, glancing almost shyly up at Tuck from underneath him.

Tuck leaned down once more, claiming Tom’s lips with his own in a soft and sweet kiss, giving his hips a squeeze as he pulled away to reach for his side drawer. Tom rolled over underneath him, letting Tuck see the front of his body for the first time. Tuck fumbled momentarily, finally grabbing his lube and tossing it to the other side of the bed. He hesitated, looking down at Tom with a frown, “Do we…I’ve never had other partners. Is…”

“If you’re trying to ask about condoms,” Tom paused, smirking as he took Tuck’s hovering hand into his own and intertwining their fingers, “Don’t. I haven’t either.”

Tuck let a breath he didn’t know he was even holding go, nodding slowly as he returned his attention fully to Tom. Tom, who was flushed a slight pink and sweating underneath him. Tom, who was not breathing normally, had his hair all mussed up from Tuck’s fingers, and still had his wonderfully crooked smile plastered on anyways. Tom, who Tuck was irreversibly and inexplicably in love with. Sucking in a sharp breath as the realization crashed down upon Tuck, he shivered with pleasure and leaned down to bury his nose in the curve of Tom’s neck, “Tom…god…I _love_ you.”

Tom groaned underneath him, tilting his head to the side as Tuck nipped and sucked a mark into his neck. Tuck leaned back to admire his work, only to see the shinning eyes of Tom staring up at him with something akin to wonder. Tuck understood, he had heard about the multiple layers of heartbreak Tom managed to endure. He knew how broken Tom was, but he intended to put him back together. Tuck was good at fixing things and Tom would be no different. But Tuck also knew that in order to fix him, he would need to tear him apart to the most basic level. So with a newfound fever, Tuck reached for the lube that landed beside Tom’s head. He coated his fingers, slinking down Tom’s body as Tom sat up with his pupils dilated and a blown away look on his face. Smirking, Tuck used the hand without lube to slowly begin to pump at the base of Tom’s cock as he wrapped his lips tightly around the head.

Tom made a keening noise, his head thrown back and back arching at the first contact. Tuck smiled around his cock, using his arm to pin Tom down as he slowly slipped one finger into Tom’s entrance while continuing his ministrations on Tom’s cock. Tom let a sob go before he moaned out loud, trying to find a way to get used to the sensation of someone’s finger inside of his body. Tuck distracted him by sucking at the tip of Tom’s cock and licking up some of the pre-come, teasing at the slit. Tom moaned out loudly at the feeling, his hands moving to run through Tuck’s short hair and bring him back down to reality.

Tuck took advantage of the opportunity, slipping in his second finger as he pulled off of Tom’s cock. Tom whined loudly, squirming on Tuck’s fingers as he panted rather wantonly underneath Tuck. Tuck moved so that he was hovering above Tom, smiling down at him for a moment before he leaned in to kiss him gently. He started to move his fingers, curling them and scissoring them in an attempt to stretch Tom out. He may not have experience, but Tuck did his research that was for sure. He felt a finger press against Tom’s prostate a moment later and Tom screamed out a moan, arching up under Tuck with a new fever, “What the _fuck_ was that? Oh _god_ , more. More, Tucker!”

“That, darling, is your prostate,” Tuck drawled sarcastically, slipping his third finger in to continue his ministrations of taking Tom apart. Tom cried out as the third finger slipped in, panting in an attempt to catch his breath as Tuck continued to press at and play with stretching him and hitting his prostate. Tom felt a heat building and pulled at Tuck’s arm, shaking his head as Tuck gave him a questioning gaze and slipped his fingers out of Tom. When he realized how close Tom was to coming undone, Tuck nudged at Tom to roll over onto his hands and knees.

Slowly, to allow Tom to calm down for a moment, Tuck coated his own cock in lube. Once Tom had managed to make the room stop spinning, he felt Tuck pressing at his hole and before he could say anything, the head slipped through the ring of muscle slowly. Tom cried out, his arms collapsing to a point that his cheek was in the mattress and his eyes were squeezed shut. Tuck slid in to the base, fully sheathed inside of Tom before he let a low whining noise escape him. Tom took a moment to catch his breath, looking up to catch Tuck’s eye before nodding. Tuck slowly pulled out, staying barely in Tom as he started up a slow rhythm. Tom clenched tightly around him and Tuck began to run on of his hands up and down Tom’s thigh, the other holding his hip tightly, “Shhh, love, relax. It hurts less if you push me out and relax, alright?”

Tom nodded underneath him, taking all his efforts to relax himself. It took a few moments and switching of angles before finally, Tuck managed to hit Tom’s prostate and it was as though something switched on in Tom. Tom let out a long and strangled moan, making Tuck smirk as he slowly began to pickup his pace of thrusting into Tom’s smaller body beneath him. At one point, Tom collapsed into the sheets lying flat and Tuck folded his body over the top of Tom’s own. He thrusted into Tom slowly, ensuring to his the prostate with each thrust. They sped up a bit at one point, but Tuck never went animalistic on Tom. No, Tuck knew Tom needed more than just a rough fuck to believe him.

So as Tuck began to thrust into Tom with a passion he didn’t know he held for the man below him, his muttering went from ‘ _fuck, yes_ ’ to ‘ _God, Tom, love you_ ’. Tom sobbed brokenly underneath him, moaning out as he did. He felt the heat rising again and before he knew it, Tom was coming onto the sheets and his stomach as he clenched around Tuck. Tuck thrust a few more times before he came inside of Tom as well, pumping through the orgasm. They took a few moments to catch their breaths before Tuck finally pulled out, rolling over onto his back next to Tom’s languid and loose body. Tom crawled up so that his head was resting on top of Tuck’s chest, right above his heart, and he curled into Tuck’s body like it was where he always had belonged. Tuck pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling at he did. For Tuck, he never saw a problem with Tom. From the beginning he believed Tom was perfect. Tuck knew that he just had to take apart the broken pieces and put them back together before Tom could see that.

The last thing Tuck heard before he fell asleep was a softly mumbled _I love you_ and if anyone was to ask him at a later time, Tuck would say that he never felt better than in that moment.


End file.
